Office Matters
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Daryl finds a new place for him and Beth to escape to when they need to be alone. Takes place while they are still living at the prison


**Had this idea stuck in my head so I finally wrote it out.**

 **Takes place while they are at the prison, Beth and Daryl have been sneaking around for a while.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

"Where you takin' me now," Beth giggled as Daryl dragged her down the dark prison hall.

"You'll see," was all he said.

She rolled her eyes but followed behind him like she was told.

Daryl turned his head slightly to the side and as glanced back at the blonde behind him he had to smile slightly before continuing straight.

They finally reached their destination at the end of the hall, it looked like it used to be an office of some kind before the turn.

He tossed her into the room first before following behind her, shutting and locking the door. She was leaning against the desk as she watched him standing there by the door, his hand still on the handle.

He took a couple large steps and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. Her hands snuck up his chest and under the vest, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Daryl grabbed her waist tightly and hoisted her up on the desk. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it up slowly before tossing it on top of his vest.

Beth's right hand grabbed his long hair and she pulled him down, kissing him deeply. His tongue entered her mouth, their tongues dueling together for dominance.

Without breaking their intense kissing they continue undressing each other. While Beth unbuttoned his shirt, Daryl unhooked her bra and tugged it down and off her arms.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned he broke their kiss and stripped it off. She leaned forward and began spreading kissed over scars and tattoos, tracing her tongue over the different designs.

He pushed her back on to the desk and reached for her boots and socks, tugging them off and dropping them down.

Beth tried to sit up and grab at his pants but he pushed her back down and began undoing her pants. She watched Daryl's eyes darken as he pulled her pants and underwear down and exposing her bare skin _everywhere_.

He tossed both pieces to the ground, immediately dropping to his knees and spreading her legs, raising her right leg over his shoulder.

Beth raised onto her elbows and stared down at him, watching his eyes dart up to her eyes, a dark and heavy and seductive look in them before leaning down and covering her pussy with his mouth.

She let her head fall back and let out a slightly loud moan.

"Shhh," Daryl said in a low voice, pulling his mouth away but she could still feel his hot breath on her wet flesh, "not so loud. We don't want anyone to find us in here."

"Don't want the prison to know your fucking Hershel Greene, one of your fellow council members, daughter?"

He snarled and leaned down to nip her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard.

"Fuck, Daryl," she moaned.

She felt rather then heard his deep chuckle, the vibrations making her shiver.

Beth fell onto her back as Daryl's mouth went to work, switching between licking up and down her slit and sucking at her clit and flicking it with just the tip of his tongue. Her right hand flashed downward and threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands roughly.

He groaned and lifted his right hand and sunk two fingers deep inside her. He could feel her clench around his fingers and he smirked to himself before starting to thrust his fingers in and out of her wet cunt.

She began whimpering and moaning, her left hand joining her right in his hair, roughly pulling the strands.

He began tonguing her clit again, rubbing just the tip against the hardened nub.

"Come on, baby girl," he growled at her, moving his fingers faster and rougher in and out of her, "come for me. Then I'll give you whatever you want."

Arching her back, her nipples pointed high, Beth knew it wouldn't be long before she would come around his fingers and on his tongue. She began shifting her hips up into his face, trying to get more of his mouth and tongue on her pussy but he slung a large arm over her hips and abdomen, holding her down and slowed down the pace, making her whimper impatiently.

"Daryl," she whined.

Chuckling, he thrust his fingers as deep into her as he was able, barely being able to feel the tip of her cervix as his mouth sucked her clit hard into his mouth.

Beth's toes curled inward, her chest arching higher into the air. Her fingers tightened in his hair almost to the point of pain.

Suddenly, Daryl felt her already tight cunt get even tighter and a gush of her essence flow into his mouth.

He moaned at the taste of her and wasted no time in licking and sucking up every drop.

Beth's body wracked with shivers, still flying from her orgasm. After her body calmed down a little, she released his hair and he kissed the soft skin above her heavenly spot.

"Fuck, yer amazin'," he groaned, standing up and grabbing the back of her neck to pull her roughly against his chest.

Her arms were immediately around his neck and she pulled herself up and kissed him deeply, using that hidden strength to shove her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned, the sound lowering into a groan when he felt her hand covering his cock and rubbing it through the rough fabric of his pants.

"So hard for me," she purred, breaking their kiss.

"Only you," he grated, the truth heavy in his voice.

She smiled up at him softly before looking down and starting to undo his pants, reaching one hand when they were loose enough to grip his cock.

"Fuck, Beth," he grunted, slamming his hands down on the desk on each side of her.

She giggled and finished undoing his pants completely and tugging them down. He pulled away and kicked off his boots, followed by his pants and boxers. He was immediately between her legs and rutting his hard cock against the wet outside of her pussy.

"Wait," she said, pulling back from the intense kissing session he pulled her into.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly worried he'd done something wrong.

"I wanted to suck you," she said in an innocent voice though her eyes were far from it, the needy lust heavy in those beautiful blue eyes.

He groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Next time, baby girl. Right now, I just wanna fuck you."

Before she could protest or even take a breath, his mouth was on hers, kissing her deeply and stroking her tongue with his.

He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back down onto the desk roughly, separating their lips abruptly. As soon as her back was flat on the desk he hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her hips off the desk and was inside of her in one thrust.

"Fuck!" they both shouted out, both of their heads being thrown back at the same time.

"Daryl, please fuck me. Don't make me wait. Don't make yourse-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because he was pulling out of her tight channel before thrusting back in roughly. Her hands reached above her and grabbed the edge of the desk.

Daryl took that as his sign to just start . . . _pounding_ her, marking her as his.

Tightening his grip on her legs, he began pulling his cock all the way out of her cunt, leaving only the tip inside, waited a few moments before thrusting back inside and grinding his hips in a circular movement before starting the process over again.

Beth thrashed her head back and forth, moans and whimpers and pants falling from her mouth.

"Fondle your breasts," he told her in a gruff and demanding voice.

Nodding her head eagerly, she let go of the desk and grabbed one small breast in each hand, fondling the mounds under her hunter's watchful stare.

His eyes darkened further, the only thing she could see was the black of his blown pupil.

"Pinch her nipples. Do it as if it was me instead."

Beth Greene wasted no time in listening to Daryl Dixon's demands, immediately pulling at her nipples and treating them roughly like he does on frantic nights a lot like this.

"Fuck," he groaned, picking up the pace and pounding into her small body even faster.

In the back of their minds they thought they could hear the squeaking of the desk but neither cared enough to stop.

Daryl suddenly leaned down, pushing her legs toward her chest and changing the angle his cock was hitting her, now the tip tapping her cervix and causing Beth's body to spasm uncontrollably under his. Once he was close enough, Daryl took her right nipple into his mouth and suck on the peak harshly, flicking his tongue repeatedly over it.

After a few moments, he switched to the other nipple and sucking insistently like before.

"Daryl!" she exclaimed, arching her nipple further into his mouth.

He let go of her nipple with a pop and stood up again, staring down at her with a heavy gaze.

"Come for me again, baby. Let me feel that _tight_ pussy clench me."

He lifted her hips higher off the desk, thrusting in and out of her with abandonment.

"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl," Beth chanted, her hands playing with her breasts again.

He didn't stop but gave a sharp thrust to get her attention, her eyes darting up to his.

"Rub your clit for me. Please, Bethy."

She slid her right hand down her body before tapping her clit with a fingertip before rubbing tight circles over it, that same toe curling and body shaking feeling running through her body.

"Just like that, baby girl," he cooed, rubbing the soft skin of the side of her knees before gripping it and sinking his fingertips into the flesh.

"Fuck, Daryl, please make me come."

Gritting his teeth in concentration, he tried to go faster and hard then he was, the desk making a loud creaking noise that was echoing through the room.

Suddenly, Beth felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach that indicated that she was going to come soon. Her right hand fingered her clit with quick strokes while her left-hand fondling and pinched her nipple, that band in her stomach getting tighter and tighter.

Finally, that band snapped and she was coming around his cock, her walls squeezing tightly and pulling him in deep. She moaned loudly, almost like a scream and Daryl slapped a hand over her mouth, continuing to pound her despite the increased tightness of her pussy.

When Beth could feel herself coming down from her high, she felt his cock leave her body abruptly, his strong hands flipping her onto her stomach before brutally shoving himself deep inside her again, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"So much tighter this way," he growled, his hands gripping her hips and began pistoning his hips back and forth, pulling his cock out then shoving it back in roughly. He set a relentless pace, shoving her body further into the hard desk with every thrust. His fingers sunk into the soft skin of her hips, definitely leaving bruises there.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he told her in a gruff voice.

"Come on, Daryl," she responded in a sultry voice, "come for me."

He groaned at her words and focused on not coming right then and there. He lifted her hips upwards a little, changing the angle his cock was hitting her, now hitting the _one spot_ with every thrust.

When he felt that tightening in his abdomen, he dropped his upper body to rest against her back, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder, his hips still thrusting in and out of her with ever quickening strokes.

He felt that band about to break, straightening his body and pulling out just in time for his cum to shoot out and land on her back.

They were both panting, Daryl resting his hands on the desk on either side of her.

"Damn," he said, making her giggle.

"Sounds 'bout right," she replied.

He stood up straight and reached down to grab the red handkerchief from his pants pocket before cleaning off her back.

She stood and spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself up to kiss him passionately. He hummed into her mouth and kissed her back, his hands settling on her petite waist.

"I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you too," he told her in an equally soft voice.

They kissed each other one more time before starting to get dressed before they were missed by anyone.

"We should come to this room more often," Beth said as they left and started walking back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah. It's a nice little getaway and its far enough that no one can hear us."

"Hear you, you mean," he teased, tugging on her ponytail.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, laughing and shoving his shoulder playfully.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers for the walk back to their people.

She smiled to herself and held his hand tightly, both thinking of the next time they could escape and be alone together.


End file.
